crossgoersdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard
Overview Wizards are a form of spellcaster who learn the art of arcane magic through research and learning. What wizards lack in combat prowess and armor they make up with a broad range of magical spells and abilities learned through years of practice and training. Through their spellcasting ability powerful wizards can control the battlefield, using spells that affect wide areas, often hindering enemies, while also learning to use powerful rituals of arcane power. Wizards are generally the best respected of all arcane spellcasters, since they usually have a measure of discipline that is uncommon among other arcane spellcasters, particularly sorcerers or warlocks whose very nature makes them comparatively unruly. Not all wizards are deserving of this reputation, however, and wizards can be as easily chaotic or evil as any other class. The Wizard's primary ability is Intelligence, followed by Constitution ''or Dexterity''. Class Stats Hit/Hp Dice: d6 'Saving Throws: '''Intelligence, Wisdom Proficiencies '''Armor: '''None '''Weapons: '''Daggers, Darts, Slings, Quarterstaff, Light Crossbows '''Tools: '''None '''Skills: '''2 from Arcana, History, Insight, Investigation, Medicine or Religion Key Abilities Wizards are able to make use of the following skills that define their ability as Wizards * ''Arcane Recovery, with an astute mind and a thirst for knowledge, the Wizard can draw on more magical power to cast spells once they refresh their mind through short study sessions. * Spell Mastery, a life long study and practice of a few spells can grant the Wizard the ability to cast low level spells as if they were cantrips. * Signature Spells, a deep understanding of a particular spell close to the Wizard's own hear allow them to call upon it without the need to deeply focus or expend their magical energies. Schools (Subclasses) Wizards can study and specialize in one of the 8 main schools of magic. School of Abjuration Wizards who specialize in abjuration magic, spells which deflect or interact with other spells, are known as abjurers. These wizards are usually deliberate and prudent, seeing many other wizard specialists as reckless or wasteful. Abjurers like to be prepared, be it in research or adventuring, and often devote their free time to working out strategies for confronting other arcane spellcasters. Abjurers in battle are not as much a danger to those who forego magic for martial combat but those who use arcane or even divine spells will find abjurers deadly opponents. As aforementioned abjurers are often well-prepared for combating spellcasters of all stripes and are a valuable addition to any team intent on fighting wielders of supernatural abilities. School of Conjuration C''onjurers'' are wizards who specialize in conjuration, the magical art of summoning and teleportation. Conjurers are often headstrong and disdainful towards other schools of magic, seeing most as weak or inconsequential, with the exception of necromancy, which they hold to be repulsive. Conjurers can be difficult companions since many are so independent-minded that only an unusually strong-willed leader can earn their respect. Stereotypes of conjurers and sorcerers are often similar, with the reputation of conjurers being that they tend to see magic as a blunt instrument. In battle, conjurers do tend to be unflinching in danger, confident in their summoned power to overcome any threat. School of Divination Those wizards who specialize in the anticipation of events through time and space, either in the future or a far away location, are known as diviners. Diviners are notable for possessing an unusually high wisdom for wizards, with strong and cautious judgment, preferring to use violence only as a last resort. Many diviners are also strong judges of character, with an insightful nature in all matters. Diviners are not necessarily cowards but exhaust all other options before proceeding into combat. When forced into battle, diviners are in natural opposition to illusionists, whose tricks they can unravel with their own spells. School of Enchantment Enchantment, also known as charming, is the arcane art of influencing or controlling the actions of others and enchanters are those wizards who specialize in the school. More than a few enchanters have an unusually high charisma and degree of charm about them for a wizard, possessing a naturally outgoing and attractive personality. Even if they lack charisma however, enchanters can sway the opinions or actions of others - so long as they cast a charm spell first, which draws on their intelligence. Enchanters work with their allies more closely than some of the more single-minded wizard variants and this is one of their strengths. Enchanters use their spells to overcome social obstacles, convince enemies to lay down arms, or put foes into a daze. The most dangerous ability of an enchanter is their ability to turn an enemy into an ally, or vice versa, or to incapacitate an enemy in such a way that renders them as good as dead. School of Evocation Evocation magic is a unique blend of arcane magic with the elemental power of creation and those who specialize in it are known as evokers. Evokers are often stubbornly determined by nature and have little use for distractions of the real world, living in very often spartan conditions. Many evokers are decisive and forthright, who are sure of what they must do, be it good or evil, giving them many qualities of strong leadership. Evokers are naturally adept at combat, making them some of the most common wizard adventurers. Most evocation spells have an immediately obvious combat application, such as magic missile or fireball and make evokers valued combatants who often serve as a form of magical artillery on the battlefield. School of Illusion Wizards specializing in illusion magic, known as illusionists, are one of the most well-known wizard variants, valued as entertainers in the world. Many illusionists are flamboyant and outgoing, with a streak of hedonism. More creative than most other wizards or even other arcane spellcasters, illusionists as a rule enjoy art of all forms and are less interested in scholarly research and more so in a hands-on approach through experimentation. However, illusionists are not merely clowns and can be deadly adversaries when they choose to be. Illusionists use their power to play tricks on their enemies and toy with them, casting illusive images or sounds that confuse and befuddle the mind of a foe, turning their own senses into a weapon against them. Sometimes an illusion is so powerful and realistic it actually "fools" an enemy into death and injury. Evil illusionists are therefore a very real and often frightening menace. School of Necromancy While many who wield necrotic magic are practioners of shadow magic, necromancy is also a path open to many wizards. Often brooding and humorless these wizards are obsessed with death in a manner most other people find disturbing. Most necromantic wizards approach life with a stoic and thoughtful attitude and can, despite first impressions, be loyal and faithful companions though many prefer solitude. Necromantic wizards, while usually not very sociable, are valued party members. This is in large part due to the sheer lethality of powers wielded by a trained necromancer. Likewise, necromantic wizards have a generally fearless attitude towards death, though not all too often to the point of recklessness, which again increases their value as allies School of Transmutation Transmutation is the ability to shape objects' physical makeup through magic and transmuters are those who specialize in the art. Transmuters are typically more curious than other wizards, marked by a fascination with how things go together and are, likewise, torn apart. This makes many transmuters ardent collectors of magical items and artifacts, as well as clear thinkers, though they often lack an insight into why things are rather than just how. Transmuters have many useful combat applications for their spells, since they can transform the nature of virtually any object. A transmuter might, for instance, transform an enemy into a frog or an ally into a powerful monster. Transmuters can also use their spells to increase the abilities of their allies or themselves, giving them abilities that parallel in many ways those of artificers, who likewise specialize in manipulating the physical world through magic. War Magic A variety of arcane colleges specialize in training wizards for war. The tradition of War Magic blends principles of evocation and abjuration. It teaches techniques that empower a caster’s spells, while also providing methods for a wizard to bolster their own defenses. Followers of this tradition are known as war mages. They see their magic as both a weapon and armor, a resource superior to any flimsy piece of steel. War mages strike fast in battle, using their spells to seize tactical control of a situation. Their spells strike hard, while their defensive skills foil their opponents’ attempts to counterattack. Wizards of this kind can forgo spellcasting for a turn to bloster their AC or add to a saving throw, give themself bonuses to initiative, steal magical energy from others and add the power surge to their own damage, use their concentration to bolster their defenses further and batter enemies around them with force damage as they deflect incoming spells Blade Slinger Restriction: Elves Only Bladesingers are elves who bravely defend their people and lands. They are elf wizards who master a school of sword fighting grounded in a tradition of arcane magic. In combat, a bladesinger uses a series of intricate, elegant maneuvers that fend off harm and allow the bladesinger to channel magic into devastating attacks and a cunning defense. As this specialized wizard type they can wield blades and don light armor with skill, attack more often, all upon the special "Blade Song" ability to increase your defenses, speed, resistances to being knocked off balance or their spells interfered with, trade stored magic for reduced damage and even increase damage with all melee attacks Notable Wizards There are no notable wizards at this time. Category:Playable Class Category:Arcane Class Category:Spellcaster Class